gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Infiniti CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Infiniti |displacement = 4,494 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = N/A |power = 535 HP / 7,000 rpm |torque = 376.1 ft-lb / 5,500 rpm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Cr. }} The Infiniti CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo is the 10th Vision Gran Turismo car made by Infiniti. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.15) and Gran Turismo Sport. Infiniti has continued to break new ground in design since the brand was first established. This is a sensuous GT car brimming with the Infiniti philosophy. Colors Twelve colors are available for this car: *Razor White *Iridescent Silver *Racing Jade *Hoarfrost Aluminum *Black Knight *Deep Purple *Matt Purple *Anger Red *Flowing Coral *Fusion Yellow *Active Green *Monte-Carlo Blue Description "High performance made possible with a V8 engine and electrical motor. A GT machine packed with the motorsport passion of Asia." Infiniti is a premium brand that entered the market in 1989. Known for its category defining designs like the original INFINITI G sedan, G Coupe and FX, cars that then and today as INFINITI Q50, Q60 and QX70 embody uncompromised integration of performance engineering and design. Beyond these iconic products is our commitment to the highest expression of engineering excellence, Formula 1! The INFINITI CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo is a project that started as an ambitious global competition to “design a pure INFINITI GT car”, and the winning design was born from the inspiration of INFINITI Design Beijing. Part beautiful and part beast, its shape is powerful, sensual, and ambitious; a mix of track machine and the dream of our Chinese designer to create a seductive racing language for INFINITI. Part artistry and part science, the process of developing the design of INFINITI CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo started with hand sketching refined in the digital world, refined again by hand sculpting then returned to digital for final refinement. One designer shared that his vision and inspiration was to capture the rise of the young generation, the romantic and sensational Asian creativity, which established itself by constantly breaking new ground. This desire to break new ground includes the dream to take this GT to a real race one day. Needless to say, this project went beyond a mere study of styling and involved thorough examination of aerodynamic and engine performance. The front mid-ship / trans-axle powertrain is a combination of 4.5L V8 N/A engine and 1 motor. In a low-speed area, the motor delivers overwhelming torque to the ferocious beast, and in a high-speed area, the V8 N/A engine delivers immense power with sensual exhaust note as though its top speed is unlimited. The trans-axle layout brings the finely distributed 45:55 front/rear mass balance that fills users with the joy of driving by actively drifting the rear. Young engineers with great driving skills made many laps of virtual tests to refine the dynamic characteristics. As for aerodynamics, the under-floor airflow control, front and back diffusers, and uniquely-shaped rear spoiler enable this car to demonstrate high performance without compromising the impact of the body design. With this concept study we look forward to countless virtual pilots breaking record after record at every track around the world. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Infiniti section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team Infiniti Design Beijing *Huang Ruo-Xiang: Team Leader, Associate Creative Design Manager *Liu Zheming: Designer *Zhang Xiaokang Color Designer *Zhang Yuanbo: Digital Modeler, Digital Design Team Leader *Zhang Kun: Modeling Coordinator *Kazunori Murabayashi: Associate Design Director *Taiji Toyota: Infiniti Design Beijing, Vice President Technical Center, Japan *Takashi Kamiyama: Aerodynamics Performance Engineer *Yuujio Saitou: Vehicle Planning ENgineer *Katsunori Asogawa: Powertrain System Engineer *Hiroyuki Takemura: Packaging Engineer, Advanced Vehicle Planning Engineering, Manager *Munehiko Oshima: Expert Leader/Vehicle Performance Engineering Department *Toshirou Hirai: General manager/Advanced Vehicle Engineering Department Global Infiniti Design, Japan *Gen Sugino: Project Coordinator, Design R.Global Design Strategy Department *Chinami Iida: Design PR/Global Design Strategy Department *Motoko Nakajima: Deputy General Manager, Global Design Strategy Department *Alfonso Albaisa: Infiniti Executive Design Director *Shiro Nakamura: Senior Vice President, Chief Creative Officer Trivia *With its introduction in Asphalt 8: Airborne's Holiday Update, this car became the first Vision Gran Turismo car to make a video game appearance outside the Gran Turismo series. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Infiniti Concept Cars Category:Supercars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Coupes Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Gr. X Category:Concept Cars